Episode 109: Flapjack Nickelsack
"Flapjack Nickelsack" was originally released on June 18, 2012, at 10:17 AM. Description In this episode, we try our darndest to humiliate our own father into submission, and have a surprisingly earnest discussion about the trials and tribulations of being as famous as we clearly are. Suggested Talking Points Dad Tales, Between Dunst and Buscemi, Bow and Arrow and Guitar, Mrs. Ronkonkomaw, Sleepy Office, Epsilon Dog, Corncob Goldbars, Hoarders, Knuckle Tats Outline Intro - The brothers share stories about their dad for Father's Day. 6:27 - I have been told recently that I will be getting my braces taken off on the 20th of June. I remember that Griffin said he had braces; my question to you is this: will it be painful? On a scale from 1 to 10 (1 being a tickle, 10 being forced to listen to Justin Beiber) how painful is it? -- Soon To Be Not Brace-Face 11:37 - Y - Sent in by Nick Clause, from Yahoo Answers user Yahoo Mystery, who asks: Guitar or bow and arrows? ? I have $100. I'm a 14 year old male. I've been wanting a guitar for a couple years and I've wanted a bow ever since I saw Teen Wolf last summer. I got interested in the guitar from YouTube videos and because I got interested in music a couple years ago when I was in 5th grade I'm pretty sure. I just want to know which one I should get. I don't have anything to do in the summer. I have summer reading I can do, but I don't know if I'm in the class yet. -Thanks. 17:46 - One of my friends insists on going swimming every time he comes to visit; he always brings his trunks and shows up with the expectation of going swimming, which wouldn't be annoying, except that the pool belongs to my neighbors. I very much enjoy swimming and my neighbors are good people, but that doesn't mean I'm free to swim there whenever I want. For whatever reason, my friend fails to understand this is not my pool and I do not want to abuse my neighbor's kindness. How can I remedy the situation without coming off as a jerk? -- Drowning in Des Moines 21:42 - Griffin startles everyone by very loudly blows his nose 26:42 - I've recently started my first job out of university, or college if you prefer. ("I do.") And I'm finding it difficult to stay awake during meetings. In any meeting that goes on for more than a half hour, I find it difficult to focus and often start to nod off, unless I'm constantly involved. Do you have any advice for me before someone notices and I get fired, as I have at least one meeting a day and they often contain important information for my work. This is becoming a real problem. -- Lethargic in London 32:42 - MZ - Personal message from Nathan. Sponsored by Bing. 35:37 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield and four others, from Yahoo Answers user Unairing Pair, who asks: If I shave my golden retriever like a lion, will the other dogs respect him more? Cause he's kind of the neighborhood loser. 40:08 - Recently the Just For Laughs festival came to Chicago, and with it brought basically all of my favorite comedians, from the big names to the soon to be big names. Saw them all over the place; waiting to cross the street, walking around Walgreens. So my question is, what is the proper etiquette for meeting comedians or celebrities? 51:16 - I've been seeing an amazing girl for a few weeks and it's been going really well, but I saw the inside of her house for the first time yet and she's a hoarder. It's not as bad as the people on television yet, but the entire floor and every surface were covered with books, papers, and other random junk. Should I break up with her because of the hoarding or keep seeing her and hope it gets better? 57:24 - Y - Sent in by Emily Elinder, from Yahoo Answers user Miranda:), who asks: What are some good things to write on your knuckles? You know, like the tattoos on knuckles. 62:38 - Housekeeping 66:06 - FY - Sent in by ?, from Yahoo Answers user Me, who asks: Opinions on the name "Jimnasium" for a boy? Quotes On Braces On Swimming On Cuba Gooding, Sr. Trivia Deep Cuts References Category:Episodes Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Garfield Category:Clint McElroy